


out and in man they want to sin

by zeren



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeren/pseuds/zeren
Summary: wooseok was missing yohan, and so he called him; but obviously not without their boyfriends in between.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	out and in man they want to sin

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from tadow – masego. i was listening to it as i wrote it, so if you wanna match the mood.
> 
> unbetaed. all written in lapslock.

wooseok stared at the number on his phone as the line was connecting him to the other side. the room was dim with seungyoun's moody lighting, a harsh contrast with the one coming from his phone. above the numbers was a 'yohan 💛'.

it didn't take long before the other picked it up and boy it would be a huge lie to say that he did not expect less from what he was hearing right now. somehow it still took him at least a little aback, albeit catching the exact same scenario for probably the hundredth time—just with a different voice. it was always, though, all the same feel of comfort.

“seungwoo-hyung?”

“hi kitten, are you looking for yohan?” the older asked, yohan's loud moans echoing in the background. he could hear yohan trying his best to form a coherent sentence and seungwoo just chuckled, sending shivers down wooseok's body. his low voice always did things to his body—as if yohan's moans wasn't enough.

“who are you calling, wooseok-ah?” seungwoo heard a distant thump from the other line, followed by a small hum and soft kissing noises loud enough for him to notice.

“hi, baby.” seungwoo breathed out to welcome the new presence, his voice laced with honey. “we're kinda busy, but by all means if you two wanna join,”

seungyoun let out a soft snort before sliding his hand over wooseok's phone to take it, pressing on the loudspeaker so they both could hear. as soon as he did, a particularly loud whine was heard, loud skin slapping noises echoing in the background. “jesus christ, you two are really at it.”

“as if you two didn't,” seungwoo hummed softly, quite a contrast from what he was doing to yohan. “we miss you two.” seungyoun could feel him smile as he rolled the invitation out of his mouth.

“i just fucked you like, yesterday.” there was a hitch on seungyoun's laugh. his dick felt kind of painful now with all the noises, but it didn't stop him from teasing seungwoo. “so needy.”

having picking it up, wooseok nudged seungyoun's side, which the latter understood. he swiftly rolled onto his back, letting wooseok climb over him to sit on his chest. he didn't waste any time, fingers wrapped around the base of one of his boyfriends' cock before slipping the head past his lips, eliciting a rough moan from seungyoun.

“where is hangyul anyway?” wooseok picked the conversation back up, his voice oddly clear and sound for someone with a whole hard cock inside his mouth. “he would be pissed to be left out.”

“oh, he's listening, alright.” seungwoo smiled, glancing at the guy currently being restrained in front of him. the rope around his body gracing him beautifully. his dick was painfully red and god knows how many times he came dry. but not yet. seungwoo knew he was still able to take it. and when he succeeded, he was gonna reward him so good. “just not available to talk right now.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> as my friend said: if you don't fuck with poly x1 are you really enjoying life
> 
> anyway i don't know what to promote other than my twitter for au's and writings: @kyhlockdown
> 
> the only au i have up there is in indonesian but i might write a full english one. idk yet


End file.
